La fête est finie
by Arch Tear
Summary: "Pourquoi tu bois Orel ! Putain ! Pourquoi tu lache jamais cette bouteille ?" "Parce que je suis fatigué de penser à toi en permanence" OrelxGringe
1. Chapter 1

Descente :

Orel se laissa tomber sur le bitume froid,le corps engourdi.

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Complètement ivre à 4h du matin

dans une ruelle quelconque à brûlé son estomac avec de la mauvaise vodka ?

Il se gratta nerveusement le crâne partagé entre l'envie de vomir et de chialer.

"Putain" grogna t il en serrant les dents,il porta mécaniquement la bouteille à sa bouche,

grimaçant en sentant le liquide lui embraser la gorge.

"Je suis tellement pathétique,merde !" pensa il en essayant de s'adosser contre un mur,

éraflant ses coudes aux passages.

Il y a quelques heures,en rentrant chez lui,il étais tombé sur Gringe entrain de se faire une nana sur le canapé usé de son salon,et putain...il refusait de s'avouer pourquoi mais ça lui avait fait tellement,tellement de mal !

Il s'était senti bien con à les dévisager la bouche entrouverte et les mains tremblante,a quitté l'appartement en courant pour être sur qu'on le voit pas pleurer.

C'était la réaction,de la première pétasse venue d'une mauvaise comédie romantique américaine ! Putain !

Depuis des mois et des mois il se posait les même questions, se répétait les même chose pour se rassurer,et quand son cerveau dérivait trop il sortait se cuiter assez fort,pour ne plus y penser durant les prochains jour.

Mais ce soir là,pour il ne savait quel putain de raison,lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque,tellement forte que sa tête lui faisait mal. Ce soir là il n'arrivait plus à se dire que si il pensait si souvent à Gringe c'était parce que la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa meuf était à chier et qu'il enviait la liberté de celui-ci ,il n'arrivait pas à se dire que si ça lui faisait mal quand Gringe disait qu'il allait aux putes,c'était parce qu'il n'aimait juste pas le savoir dans des endroits glauque.

Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que si il fixait si souvent cette nuque brune et ses épaules carré c'était par pure comparaison quand à son propre corps à lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que si il avait si souvent cette putain d'image de lui gravé dans le crâne c'était juste parce que c'était son meilleur pote et qu'il avait pour lui une admiration mal placé. Il arrivait pas à faire taire sa putain de tête et tout ce qu'elle lui disait alors même qu'il buvait les dernière goutte de sa bouteille en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de trop réfléchir... il ne voulait pas savoir merde !

Il ne voulait pas que son esprit brumeux lui répète encore les mêmes choses.

Pourquoi il fallait qu'il foute toujours tout en l'air ?

Pourquoi il arrivait jamais à faire marcher quoi que ce soit dans sa vie ?

Son corps était de plus en plus lourd,le sang venait pulser,chaque fois plus fort dans ses tempes...se bourrer la gueule à ce point dans une rue chelou c'était peut être pas le meilleur plan...il s'allongea de nouveau sur le sol en espérant que les choses tournent moins autour de lui,un goût de plus en plus amer dans sa bouche...si ça se trouve il allait finir étouffé dans sa gerbe...paille ta mort de merde !

Elle serait à son image tient !

Un minable de 26 balais qui slalomait entre petit boulot merdique et période de chômage,

infoutu de dire non à personne,même à un connard de patron qui lui demandait de faire des heures sup non payé,même à une meuf qui lui demandait s'il voulait sortir avec lui, alors qu'elle précisait bien que "t'es pas obligé de dire oui tu sais,c'est aussi cool si on reste ami".

Infoutu de répondre à ses parents quand ils lui demandaient ce qu'ils avaient bien pu foiré avec lui, infoutu de regarder les autres dans les yeux,infoutu de résister à l'appel d'une bouteille d'alcool à bas prix,et putain, infoutu d'admettre qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur pote...attend quoi ?

Oh...il devait être complètement défoncé pour penser ça.

Prix d'un haut le coeur plus pénible que les autres,il essaya de ramper péniblement jusqu'à la bouche d'égout la plus proche,histoire de pas se retrouver la tête dans son vomi.

Le corps trop lourd,il ne fit même pas la moitié du chemin et évacua douloureusement le liquide qui lui rongeait le ventre. En s'appuyant sur ses coudes,dans un effort qui lui paraissait presque surhumain.

Il eu le réflexe de rouler sur sa gauche pour s'éloigner,sans se rendre compte qu'il était maintenant sur la route,il fixa les néons jaune qui éclairaient la ruelle,s'attardant sur celui qui clignotait en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Bordel ! Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal,qu'il arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouvert...

(...)

Gringe ouvrit péniblement les yeux,réveillé par le bruit à côté de lui,il tourna péniblement la tête en se roulant un peu plus dans les draps sale de son lit,à côté de lui la grande brune qu'il avait ramené hier se rabilhais...il soupira,pour une fois qu'il avait pas besoin de trop se fatiguer à draguer une meuf et que c'était elle qui venait vers lui il fallait que ça foire !

"Tu bouge déjà ?" dit il en se frottant les yeux.

"Ouais !" répondit la brune en remettant son tee-shirt

"C'est relativement crade ici,alors je préfère pas trop traîner".

"T'exagère"

Rétorqua le plus vieux se relevant péniblement, la tête encore engourdi par les heures de mauvais sommeil...

putain qu'est-ce qu'il foutait Orel ?

Pourquoi il était pas rentré ? Est-ce qu'il lui étais arrivé un truc de grave ?

Non...il était surement chez sa meuf où un truc du genre…une voix aiguë vint l'arracher de ses pensés.

"Ben tu dira ça aux trois bol sale qui trainent sur le sol,à ton paquet de chips entrain de moisir sur la commode et à tes draps qui puent le tabac froid et la sueur...j'aurais bien pris une douche avant de filer mais clairement je préfère le faire chez moi..."

"Putain,mais c'est parce que mon coloc nous à arrêter que t'es désagréable comme ça ?"

Ricanna t il en cherchant une clope pas complètement fumé au milieu de son cendrier.

La jeune femme le regarda avec défis,fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir le tabac.

"Tiens…" dit elle en lui tendant une cigarette.

"Mais je vais pas fumer ça ! c'est une vogue putain ! c'est un truc de tapette !"

Elle soupira en se retenant de rire.

"Ah les mecs et leur culte de la virilité...t'a pas besoin de m'impressionner ou de jouer ton bonhomme mec ! j'ai déjà vue que tu baisait mal"

Gringe manqua de s'étouffer

"Pardon ?"

Elle éclata de rire.

"Je déconne ! En vrai c'était plutôt cool ! mais évite de me proposer de le faire sur un canapé la prochaine fois,alors que ton coloc arrive !"

"Il était censé arriver deux heures plus tard ! je pouvais pas savoir ! et c'est toi qui disait que c'était le seul endroit qui te paraissait pas trop dégueulasse dans l'appart "

Elle porta une cigarette à sa bouche, l'allumant avec son petit briquet en métal,elle s'assis

sur le matela.

"En attendant ton pote il avait pas l'air très content de nous surprendre...c'est normal qu'il soit toujours pas revenus ?"

Dit elle en inspirant la fumé.

"Je sais pas...il est pas comme ça d'habitude, Orel c'est un mec cool tu sais...j'ai peut être fais un truc de mal,ou quelque chose comme ça…"

"J'sais pas !"

Répondit la jeune femme

"Moi je bouge ! Discute en avec lui quand il sera de retour ! Rappel moi quand ton appart sera un peu plus clean,où si jamais tu veux m'inviter à boire une pinte"

Elle se releva en laissant volontairement traîner son paquet de vogue sur le lit,passant son large sac sur son épaule et quittant l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Gringe se retrouvant seul s'extirpa en grimaçant de son lit,alors qu'il constatait la différence de température entre sa couette et la chambre.

Il fixa quelques secondes le paquet de vogue hésitant,puis soupira...son corps était en manque de nicotine et de toute façon personne le verrait,

il saisit une des cigarette,l'alluma et se colla à la fenêtre pour la fumer.

Il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passer hier...est-ce qu'il avait déconné en se faisant cette fille sur son canapé ? Orel avait eu l'air tellement vexé...

Peut être qu'il lui en voulait pour un truc?

Ces derniers temps c'est vrai qu'il s'était complètement reposé sur lui,le magasin de skate où il bossait lui rapportait que dalle et il passait son temps à taxer de la thune à Orel,il le laissait acheter tous leur sandwich triangle et leur bières...

Et puis il avait bien pigé que ça faisait un moment qu'il allait pas fort,mais il préférait faire des blagues naze quand il le voyait rentrer bourré,ou lui proposait d'aller se cuiter encore plus

quand il faisait trop la gueule...il faudrait peut être qu'il revois ses méthodes de communications…

Il écrassa son mégot sur le coin de la fenêtre et se traîna jusqu'au salon à la recherche des restes de pizza abandonnés sur la table basse.

Elles étaient molles,c'était vraiment dégueulasse...fallait vraiment qu'il prenne l'initiative d'aller les acheter ces putains de sandwich triangles…

Il s'assit péniblement sur son vieux canapé,en fixant l'horloge rouillé collé au mur...12h…

Normalement c'était l'heure où il devait partir taffer…

il pensa un instant à son ami, à l'air fatigué qu'il se trimballait les dernières semaine,aux nombres d'heures qu'il passait enfermé dans sa chambre dans un silence de mort…

il devait être là pour son pote…

Il chercha son téléphone coincé entre les coussins crasseux.

"Ouais Skread ? Juste pour te dire je pourrais pas venir bosser aujourd'hui…"

"Jeune homme ? Jeune homme ? S'il vous plaît répondez! Jeun homme vous allez bien ?"

Bordel...elle était à qui cette voix super chiante ?

Orel tenta d'entrouvrir ses yeux,sa tête le faisant tellement souffrir que la tâche lui paraissait infaisable ...qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ?

Ah c'est vrai...hier il avait surpris Gringe entrain de baiser...il l'avait pas supporté et il s'était descendu une bouteille entière de vodka en quelques heures…

"Monsieur !"

Arrivant finalement à ouvrir les yeux,il vit au dessus de lui un vieil homme qui le regardait avec un mélange de mépris et d'inquiétude,où quelque chose comme ça...il savait pas il était bien trop déchiré...il se tourna lentement sur le côté,constatant qu'il était toujours dans la même ruelle miteuse,en plein milieu de la route...putain mourir dans sa gerbe c'est de la merde,mais finir écrasé par une bagnole,trop torché pour avoir pue s'en rendre compte c'était pas mal non plus…

"Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appel une ambulance ?"

Insistait le vieil homme en le prenant par les épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur les pavés.

Le jeune,plongea ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux,essayant de calmer les sifflement de son crâne.

"N...non,ça vas aller...merci."

Bredouilla t il,la voix éraillé par l'alcool et la douleur.

Le vieil homme,soupira,il voyait bien que ce gamin n'allait pas bien,mais peu désireux de passer sa journée à se soucier d'un inconnu incapable de boire avec modération et le sachant déjà plus où moins en "sécurité",il se contenta d'acquiescer et de s'éloigner de lui.

"Tâchez de faire plus attention la prochaine fois que vous faite la fête…" souffla t il malgré tout,alors qu'il était déjà loin.

Faire la fête hein ? Il aurait préféré ouais ! Il aurait préféré se dire que si sa tête lui faisait tellement mal c'était parce qu'avec des potes il s'était salement cuiter,se rappeler avec embarra qu'il avait failli finir à poil à plusieurs reprises et se marrer en pensant qu'il avait gerbé sur les nouvelles chaussures du connard prétentieux de la soirée.

Mais putain...il s'était défoncé la gueule pour...pour...non il voulait plus y penser…

Un bus passa,il vit un instant son reflet dans une des vitres.

Il avait les yeux rouge et les joues brulé d'avoir trop pleuré,de profondes cernes violacés sous les yeux,le teint livide...on aurait dit un zombie…

Sauf qu'il étais pas sur que les zombie sentent ce mélange étrange de poussière,de sueur et de vodka…

Il regarda l'heure indiqué sur sa vielle montre mickey...13h...putain mais il avait pioncer combien de temps sur cette route ? Et par quel miracle personne l'avait écrasé ?!

Il esseya de se rellever,poussant un grognement plaintif,en sentant ses jambes engourdi et douleureuse se déplier...il s'apuya contre le mur…

Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui,de prendre une douche pour se débarasser de cette seur pouasseuse qui lui collait au corps,de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de ne plus pensser à rien…

Le brun commença à avancer doucement,essayant de garder un point fixe,tout tournait beaucoup trop...bordel heureusement que Gringe le verrait pas dans cet état.

 _Voili Voualou ! C'était le premier chapitre de la première fic que je publie ici :3_

 _je posterai au minimum deux fois par semaines !_

 _Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^^_


	2. Descente

_Heyyy ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre deux, désolée j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à le publier,j'ai eu des soucis avec mon ordi,_

 _je vais donc reprendre mon rythme de publication normal,qui comme promis est de deux chapitre par semaines._

 _Je vous laisse,bonne lecture :3_

Surdose :

"Il est pas chez toi...ah ok...je pensais qu'il t'avait rejoint...ouais je te tient au courant...salut"

Gringe éloigna le portable usé de son oreille...Orel n'était pas chez sa meuf…

ni chez Deuklo,il était 14h,il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter…

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Appeler les flics ?

Non c'était trop excessif,il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler ses parents,ça ne servirais à rien à part les inquiéter et foutre la merde dans leur relations,déjà bien compliqué.

Il fixa le mur où trônait la vieille horloge...14h30.

Le stress l'empêchant de tenir en place,le barbu se releva du vieux canapé pour faire les 100 pas dans l'appartement tournant autour de la cuisine,nerveux,en fixant de temps à autres les assiettes sales qui s'empilaient dans le lavabo.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se ralluma une énième cigarette surpris d'avoir presque terminé ce paquet de vogue qu'il s'était premièrement refusé de toucher.

Si dans une heure son ami n'était pas de retour,il partirais le chercher en ville…

…

Ca y'est putain ! Après deux heures de galère,perdu entre l'envie de vomir à chaque pas,entre les bourdonnements incessants de son crâne,les muscles de son corps qui lui faisaient tellement mal que faire un mètre lui semblait être un exploit,le dégoût de lui-même à chaque fois qu'il voyait un bout de son visage se refléter dans un vitre , et la colère après avoir constaté qu'on l'avait dépouillé de son portefeuille pendant qu'il comatait dans cette ruelle dégueulasse :

Il avait enfin retrouvé son foutu immeuble !

Il monta péniblement les escalier, en grimaçant lorsque que les os de ses jambes,craquaient,il ecrasa bruyamment sa tête contre le plastique de sa porte,épuisé…

Putain,heureusement que Gringe ne verrait pas le concentré de loose qu'il était actuellement

Il chercha la poigné à l'aveuglette,laissant échapper un sanglot sourd.

" Putain Orel t'étais où !"

Le jeune releva la tête,il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que Gringe se trouvait en face de lui,et qu'il l'avait agrippé par les épaules tellement fort,que ses jointures devenaient blanche.

" T'étais où putain ! T'a vu dans quel état tu es ?! Qu'est-ce que ta foutu bordel ?"

Sentir les mains de son colocataire contre ses bras eu pour effet de le faire dégriser quasi instantanément,ses neurones jusque là vrillé par l'alcool et la douleur,retrouvèrent toute leur lucidité et avec toutes les idées de merde qu'il avait essayé de noyer dans la vodka.

Pourquoi était il parti ? Parce Gringe se faisait cette fille sur le canapé...parce que toutes ses contradictions lui étaient revenu à la gueule à ce moment là,parce qu'il espérait que comme d'habitude après une bouteille,il serait capable de ne plus y penser pendant plusieurs jours…

Ne plus y penser…

Gringe se rapprocha un peu de lui partagé entre le soulagement provoqué par le retour de son ami et l'inquiétude de le voir dans cet état,le corps gelé,le teint blafard,des cernes prenant une couleur violette et une odeur d'alcool,colé à la peau.

La respiration d'Orel se bloqua,pendant une fraction de seconde il sentit la chaleur qui émanait du corps du plus vieux l'envelopper,contrastant avec la froideur de ses propres membre,engourdies par la gueule de bois.

Il fut envahie par une légère sensation de bien être,qui fut immédiatement remplacé par du dégoût ;

Cette fille...cette fille que Gringe avait ramené hier soir...son odeur était encore sur lui…

L'espace d'un instant tout devint blanc,il eu comme un flash de ce qu'il avait vu la veille…

Avec toute la force qui lui restait,il repoussa le corps en face de lui,cherchant à s'éloigner de cette odeur qui maintenant lui paraissait intenable.

"Me touche pas !"

Hurla t il,la voix complètement éraillée, comme absent.

Lorsqu'il repris plus ou moins ses esprits,

Gringe était au sol.

"Putain mec ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive !"

S'énerva celui-ci,en se relevant.

Non...ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait faire…

Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait repousser…

C'était cette fille…

"Je...je suis désolée"

Bredouilla t il en se frottant la tête,tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

"J'ai juste une sale gueule de bois"

"Je vois ça ouais !"

Rétorqua le plus vieux.

"Putain t'es parti tellement vite hier je commencais à flipper ! Fragile comme t'es

J'ai eu peur que tu te soit fait choper par un vieux mac chelou qui t'oblige à faire la pute...enfin vu ta gueule t'aurais pas rapporter gros"

"Haha...t'es con,je voyais que tu te faisais un kiff avec l'autre meuf,alors j'ai bougé à une soirée,j'ai un peu forcé sur la bouteille…"

Oui...c'est ça ce qu'il devait faire,se forcer à rire,inventer des trucs, et attendre que ça passe...comme d'hab.

"Bon je vais prendre une douche"

Si tout était comme d'hab pourquoi est ce qu'il sentait sa poitrine se compresser ?

"Hey ! Pardon de l'avoir fait sur le canap,me…"

Gringe n'eu pas le temps de finir des excuses,qu'Orel s'était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le vieux canapé,se sentant un peu pathétique…

Pourquoi en voyant son pote avec sa gueule de déterrer,tout juste bonne pour une photo publicitaire pour les dépressifs anonyme,tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'est faire des blagues à la con ?

Merde il savait bien que c'était dans la nature de son pote de tout laisser couler et de fuir face à tout ce qui lui semblait pénible.

C'était même l'origine de son histoire avec sa meuf...ne pas avoir oser lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait pas vraiment…

Alors pourquoi il lui avait comme le parfait abruti qu'il était tendu une perche pour éviter tout dialogue !

Parce qu'il s'était juste inquiéter pour rien ? Parce que c'était juste une petite cuite ?

Il pouvait même pas se rassurer en se disant ça bordel ! Il était pas si con !

Ça faisait des semaines qu'Orel voyait plus ses potes,

Des semaines qu'il ressortait la même excuse en rentrant bourré…

Et il avait eu le même putain de comportement que d'habitude…

Pourquoi ?

Putain,parce qu'il avait eu peur de montrer de l'affection pour son pote !

Parce qu'il avait eu peur d'avoir l'air "d'un fragile" en se comportant d'une façon qui montrerait clairement qu'il se souciait de son pote,qu'il s'inquiétait pour son pote ?

Mais Orel étais pas juste un pote merde !

Orel c'était...c'était...quelque chose qu'il se voyait pas vraiment décrire juste avec des mots…

Le barbu porta ses mains à son visage,se frottant nerveusement les yeux…

La meuf de ce matin avait raison il étais beaucoup trop soucieux de sa virilité…

Il fixa la porte verrouillé de la salle de bain...ce serait tellement plus simple si Il pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son coloc

…

Meeeeeeeerde…

Orel gardait sa tête collée contre la parois de la douche,l'eau bouillante coulant bruyamment depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

Cringe n'étais pas aller bosser...

Gringe l'avait surpris...Gringe l'avait vu dans cet état de loque…

Et il avait été violent avec lui...

Il allait finir par croire au Karma…

"Et si cette fille cette revenais à l'appart ?"

Cette pensée le traversa d'un coup...si fort que subitement l'eau lui parut gelée.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?

Non,non,non,non…

il ne devait pas y penser...il ne voulait pas y penser…

Il sortit de la douche...il ne s'était pas encore remis de sa cuite de la veille que déjà une furieuse envie de boire venait lui retourner l'estomac…

Putain...il voulait juste ne plus penser à rien,ne plus penser à lui !

Ne plus penser à ce connard aux grand yeux expressif,à la voix grave,au corps chaud…

Il se colla une gifle mentale…

"Mais arrête putain…" Se dit il pour lui même.

Gringe étais un pote ! Un pote Merde !

On pense pas ça d'un pote !

Il était malsain…

Sa gorge se serra...Non ! il allait pas chialer ! C'est bon ! il avait asser jouer à la poufiasse de comédie romantique !

Il était fatigué ! Fatigué et déprimé à cause de son taff de merde,de sa meuf avec qui il était par dépit et qui méritait mieux qu'un lâche, pas foutu de dire non.

Il s'inventait juste des trucs...il s'inventait juste des trucs à cause de la fatigue

...c'était ça et rien d'autre.

On frappa à la porte.

"Heu...Orel...je vais commandé des pizza...quatre fromage ça te vas ?"

Le jeune sursauta...est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de bouffer une pizza avec Gringe avec tous les trucs bizarres que faisaient sa tête ?

Il se fixa dans le miroir taché de la salle de bain,ses cernes étaient un peu moins grande et son visage propre...bien sur que c'était une bonne idée !

Il allait mangé cette pizza avec son pote,parce que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec son pote,parce que c'est ce que faisait les potes !

Il verrait qu'absolument rien n'avait changé et son cerveau lui foutrai enfin la paix !

"Ouais c'est cool !" Répondit-il d'une voix bien moins sereine qu'il l'aurait voulu.

"Bon ben dit moi quand la douche est libre,je voudrais bien me laver avant que les pizzas arrivent"

(...)

Ok ! ça faisait exactement 10 minutes qu'Orel bouffait sa pizza dans un silence de mort en fixant le sol...et Gringe ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour stopper cette espèce de tension chelou...il le regarda un instant,avec ses épis qui tombaient sur son visage,ses yeux cerné et la façon dont il portais la pizza à sa bouche,il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant triste…

"Aller ! Dit quelque chose putain !"

Pensait le barbu alors que les minutes s'écoulaient,dans ce silence pesant.

"N'importe quoi !" "Pourquoi tu à l'air si déprimé ?"

"Est-ce que y'a un truc qui vas pas en ce moment?"

Mais il ne disait rien...il arrivait pas à faire sortir des mots de sa bouche.

Putain ! Orel allait mal et la seule chose dont il étais capable c'était lui offrir une pizza ?! Vraiment ? Si ça se trouve c'était à cause de ce genre de comportement égoïste que son colocataire finissait par croire qu'il pouvait pas se confier,et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec des problèmes dont il pouvait parler à personne.

Il méritait pas son ami si c'était le cas…

"Merci pour la pizza"

Une voix cassé l'arracha de ses pensées ; le plus jeune avait finit, et se levait du canapé.

"Bon ben je vais dans ma piaule".

Non...il avait encore rien dit !

Il avait encore rien fait…il devait lui parler,lui dire un truc !

N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi !

"Attend !"

Gringe attrapa le bras d'Orel l'obligeant à se rasseoir,sans trop réfléchir.

"Tu...tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi hein ?!"

Le brun détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieur...Merde !

Gringe avait pas le droit de lui dire ça ! Il pouvait pas lui dire des trucs pareil, juste quand sa tête partait en vrille...juste il avait pas l'énergie de mentir et de faire semblant.

"Je...je sais…"

Chuchota t il, la voix éraillée,alors qu'il essayait de dégager les mains trop chaudes de son colocataire.

Le plus vieux voyant l'état de son cadet refusa de le lacher.

"Et puis osef de la virilité !"

Pensa t il en pressant le corps du plus jeune contre le sien.

Il Orel se raidir,puis répondre très timidement à son étreinte.

"Merci…"

Dit-il,d'un ton fatigué,presque fragile.

Faisant Gringe,le serrer un peu plus fort.

L'autre savait qu'il ne devrait pas...qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller,qu'il ne devrait pas plonger sa tête dans l'épaule de son ami,qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas s'accrocher à ses épaules et respirer son odeur...mais le mélange de fatigue et de confusion l'immobilisait.

La chaleur qui l'entourait l'apaisait,tellement...,il avait l'impression que ses angoisses,que les bruits incessants de son crâne s'arrêtaient enfin…

"Je l'aime…"

….

A la seconde même où Orel pensa ça,toutes ses peur revirent s'incruster en lui,avec la violence d'une chape de plomb qui viendrait s'écraser sur sa tête.

Il recula immédiatement de plusieurs mètres, pris de dégoût.

" Ca vas mec ? "

Lui demanda le plus vieux,surpris.

"Je...ouais ça vas...juste,je suis fatiguée.."

Gringe n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose,qu'il s'enferma dans sa chambre…

Hurlant un "je vais me coucher"

pour appuyer qu'il ne voulait pas parler.

Il n'allait pas pleuré,il n'allait pas pleuré,il n'allait pas pleuré…

Il vit la bouteille de whisky à demi entamé trainer sous son lit.

A ce moment le fait qu'il ais été ivre il y à moins de 12h lui paraissait presque anecdotique…

Il saisit la bouteille et commença à la boire à grandes gorgées.

 _Voilàààà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus_

 _hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et à poser des questions si vous en avez_

 _des bisous !_


End file.
